


Make a Move

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [60]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You come into the coffee shop where Thor works almost every week.  Thor has become quite smitten with you and you with him, but you haven’t told one another.  It isn’t until he gets sick with a minor cold that you work up the courage to ask him out on a proper date.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 6





	Make a Move

Thor looked forward to the days when you would come in with your laptop and just sit and work for hours. He liked how you smiled at him every time you came in and gave him your order. He had it memorized by heart now, but he would let you tell it to him every time so he could talk to you for just a few seconds longer. **  
**

He liked the way his name rolled off your tongue when you said, “Thanks, Thor,” when he would hand you your order.

Sometimes you would smile at your computer screen and he wondered what was making you smile like that. Did you have a boyfriend? Were you watching a funny video? He wanted to ask you so badly, but he wasn’t sure if you would mind him coming over and interrupting whatever it was that you did.

Today though Thor was determined to talk to you more. He wanted to get to know you outside of your order and that you had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen before.

You came into the shop like usual and smiled at Thor, “Hey Thor, how are you today?”

He smiled brightly at you, “Good, just been busy, but things have slowed down some.”

You glanced around and noticed that there were only a few patrons in the coffee shop, “I can see. Can I get my usual?”

“Sure thing,” he punched in your order and took your card. “It’ll be up in a moment,” he told you. You thanked him and headed to the table that had become your usual spot when you came in. Thor got your order ready and walked it over to your table. “Here you go.”

You thanked him and as he turned to leave you called out, “When do you go on your break?”

Thor felt his heart speed up, you actually wanted to know when he was going on his break. “Probably ten minutes from now since it’s calmed down some. Why?”

You shrugged and smiled, “You can join me if you want.”

“I’d love to, I’ll be over in a minute,” he told you before going back behind the counter.

His co-worker, and adopted brother, Loki bumped him, “It’s about time the two of you stopped staring moonily at one another whenever you’re in the same room.”

Thor shot his brother a look, “Shut up, I don’t want to creep Y/N out.”

“Please they come in every week and when you’re too busy with orders they stare at you with the same lovesick look you give their when they’re staring at their computer screen. And nine times out of ten those smiles you see on them are because of you. Now if you don’t ask them out soon I am going to be forced to tell them the truth.”

“You wouldn’t,” Thor said.

“Try me,” Loki fired back.

Thor and Loki had a momentary stare down before Thor looked away and started to fix his coffee. As he brushed past Loki saying, “You are a pain in my ass sometimes, brother.”

“I know,” Loki said with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

Thor made his way over to you and pulled out the chair across from you. You looked up and smiled at him, “Finally come to join me on your break?”

“Yes,” he replied. “So what do you do on your laptop when you come in every week?”

“Officially homework,” you responded. “I go to school at the local college, but unofficially I am looking up silly animal videos on YouTube.” That gets Thor to laugh. “It’s a lot better than staring at a blank Word document trying to figure out how to start my papers.”

“I can’t say I blame you, I too would look up funny animal videos on YouTube over homework,” he took a sip from his coffee and watched as you spun your laptop around and pulled up YouTube.

“There’s one of this bird doing a mating dance and it’s hilarious,” you said as you found the clip. You had found one where they had dubbed over it and handed Thor one of your earphones. The two of you turned your attention to the screen and laughed at the bird and then at the other videos.

When Thor’s break was up he handed you his earphone back and thanked you for letting him join you. You told him it was no problem and shortly after that left to go hang out with your friends.

A few days later you were back and this time you had books in hand. You were determined to actually get work done today. Thor gave you his usual greeting and you smiled back at him like you always did, chatting for a few minutes about some more videos that you had found. Loki watched the two of you together and sighed at how idiotic his brother was sometimes.

You clearly liked him back and Thor was too scared to do anything about it.

This went on for weeks. Every few days you’d come in, sometimes with your books and sometimes without. Thor would join you on his break and help you study if you asked him too. He was a great study buddy and never teased you if you got something wrong, and was patient when you were frustrated.

You were thankful that he was there for you as you worked. Coming into the coffee shop was the highlight of your day and getting to see Thor made it even better. Sometimes when you would come in he wasn’t working and you would be disappointed. No one could ever really make your order like Thor did.

One day when you came in Thor wasn’t there, but the dark-haired man that usually worked with him was. “Hey,” you smiled. “Where’s Thor?”

“Sick,” the other man replied. “He caught a cold after he got caught in the rain the other night.” Loki saw the worry on your face and thought of an idea. “I was going to take him something on my break, we live upstairs. Would you mind checking on him for me?”

You nodded your head, “Sure, I don’t mind.”

Loki smiled, “Great! Thank you!” He handed you a bag of food and a cup of tea. He gave you directions and you headed upstairs to their apartment.

You knocked on the door, “Thor? It’s Y/N, Loki told me you weren’t feeling well and I brought you food.” You heard someone shuffling around in the apartment and the door opened to reveal Thor, his hair was down around his shoulders, and he had a blanket around him. “You shouldn’t be here, you could get sick,” he said as he sniffled.

You brushed past him and sat the food on the coffee table where he had obviously been camped out in front of the TV. “I’ll be fine, plus I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“It’s only a cold,” he replied. He watched as you sat the food on the table. “Really you should go.”

You grinned at him, “Sorry, but I’m staying until I make sure you eat the food your brother sent you.”

Sighing Thor sat on the couch next to you and slowly began to eat the soup that Loki had sent. “Thank you for doing this.”

“It’s no trouble,” you tell him. “I was a little worried when I didn’t see you today.” You take in a deep breath, “Hey Thor, would you like to go out with me sometime?”

Hearing you ask him that sent a thrill through him and honestly brightened up his whole day, “I’d like that a lot.”

“Great, we can go once you get better,” you stood and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll see you later Thor.”

You wound up getting sick like Thor said you would. He was gentlemanly enough not to tell you ‘I told you so’ which you were grateful for. Once you were feeling better the two of you went out to the movies together. He made you laugh on the walk back to your apartment, and he made you feel safe.

When you reached your doorstep he leaned in and kissed you goodnight, leaving you to head up to your apartment with the goofiest grin on your face.

When Thor got home he discovered Loki sitting in a chair reading a book. He had been waiting for his brother to get home from his date, though he would never actually admit it to Thor. “How was the date?” He asked without looking up from his book even though he wasn’t actually reading anything.

“It went really well, we’re going out again in a few days. We’re going to the farmers market together,” he announced as he took a seat on the couch across from Loki. “And did you enjoy your evening alone?”

Loki glanced up from his book, “It was very quiet.” And that was all he offered his brother before he got up and headed toward his room. He paused before he rounded the corner, “I’m glad you had a good time, Thor.”

Thor smiled at Loki and watched his brother disappear around the corner. A few minutes later his phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to reveal a text from you.

 **Y/N:** Had a lovely time tonight, can’t wait to see you on Friday. Sleep well.

He sent you a message back telling you he had a great time as well and wishing you sweet dreams. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and leaned his head back, smiling up at the ceiling.


End file.
